Question: Ben is a farmer. He plants $6$ rows of potatoes in a field. Each row has the same number of potatoes. He plants a total of $18$ potatoes in the field. How many potatoes did Ben plant in each row?
Solution: The number of potatoes that Ben planted in each row is the total number of potatoes that he planted divided by the number of rows. The result, called the quotient, is $18\text{ potatoes} \div 6\text{ rows of potatoes}$ $18\text{ potatoes} \div 6\text{ rows of potatoes} = 3\text{ potatoes per row}$